Chuck Chambers
Chuck Chambers is a teenage boy that lives in Bushwell Plaza with his dad, older sister, and younger brother. He pulls many pranks on people. He can also be very violent when he doesn't get his way. Chuck tends to appear in episodes as Spencer's nemesis. He is one of the main antagonists in the iCarly series. He tends to react to his punishments non-constructively. Rather than learning his lesson, he instead becomes much more angry and attempts to retaliate against the person who reported him, or he may act out on everyone around him. Chuck is also shown to have a strange assortment of unknown liquids and slimes, such as a red slime that he placed in Spencer's motorcycle helmet and a brown liquid which he squirted at Spencer in iTwins. He has amazing physical strength similar to that of Sam. He has displayed this once when he was able to flip Spencer, pin him down, and slap him across his face multiple times (as seen in iTwins). Dan Schneider and Ryan Ochoa previously confirmed that the reason Chuck did not appear in season 4 was due to Ochoa getting a starring role in the Disney XD series, Pair of Kings. Character Chuck is similar to Sam. He does not have respect for rules, has incredible physical strength regardless of his size, and enjoys fights. Chuck has a strong dislike of getting grounded by others, particularly his dad, most notably Spencer. Chuck is an antagonist towards Spencer, and they clash in every episode which they both appear. Carly got in the middle of their feud in iTwins, but when she saw the video footage of Chuck flipping and slapping Spencer on the Shay's coffee table, she decided to help him trick the boy. Carly didn't show any appprehension about him being in her apartment in his last appearance in iBeat the Heat, however, unlike Spencer. Chuck has a name similar to a character named Chuck Javers, a character on Zoey 101, who like Chuck, was very strong. Appearances He first appeared as the boy who was playing racquetball in the lobby in iHurt Lewbert. Spencer informed Chuck's father about the incident so Chuck got grounded, and when Spencer was happy about it, he started attacking Spencer. Later, he gets revenge on Spencer when he goes to answer the phone by informing the angry truckers Porkchop and Sledgehammer on the CB radio where they could find "The Doorman" (Spencer's trucker name). Spencer was spared from being beaten up by Lewbert returning before they could arrive. He made another appearance in iReunite With Missy and keeps Spencer locked in the basement storage area for two days when Spencer was getting his things packed for a camping trip with Socko. This was revenge for Spencer getting Chuck grounded for two days. He sprays unknown fluids on Spencer that is said not to be water, leaving some fans to think it was either urine or vinegar. His dad eventually finds him and Spencer tells on him. His dad grounds him again, but accidentally leaves Spencer still locked in the storage area. He appeared in iTwins when Carly tutors him in math. He still hates Spencer, but hides it from Carly. She finds out how horrible he is after seeing hidden camera footage of him attacking Spencer. Carly gets revenge by tricking him into thinking there is a new number called Derf, a number between 5 and 6. Chuck believes it, thus failing his math test and getting his father angry. He grounds his son for three weeks for "lying" about learning the wrong information from Carly. Spencer then shows Mr. Chambers a brochure for Camp Add-'em-up, a summer math camp, which his dad gladly accepts. He appeared again in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love where he is assigned as part of a citizen's watch group with Spencer because there had been someone stealing TV remotes. He tricks Spencer into thinking he is through with his childish acts, but it is later revealed he is the one stealing people's TV remotes. When asked why, he says his father punished him by not letting him watch TV, and if he can't, he wouldn't let anyone else either. Spencer calls the poli ce on him for this (since it would constitute burglary), but Chuck smashes his new PearPhone and beats him up. The police arrive anyway, but Lewbert takes the blame for the thefts in order to deter the woman who is stalking him. This is also the first episode he appears in which his father is not also featured. In iBeat the Heat, he came to the Shay's apartment with his father and his sister Gia to cool off from the heat wave. He had a free pass at torturing Spencer then because Spencer wanted to flirt with Gia and kicking Chuck out would also have meant kicking Gia out. He whacked Spencer with a newspaper in the groin and gave him a drink containing a mysterious, disgusting fluid. In iBattle Chip, he stole Spencer's clothes off-screen and was sent to military school after Spencer called the cops on him. He also appeared in iCarly.com, in a 3-Way Random Debate: Cellphones vs BBQ vs Ladies where he attacks Spencer for getting him grounded for 2 weeks. Since Spencer said that Chuck locked him in the basement, then this takes place after iReunite With Missy. List of tricks * Racket ball in lobby * Giving plaza address to Sledgehammer and Porkchop * Trapping Spencer in basement * Squirting Spencer with a suspicious liquid * Putting slime in Spencer's helmet * Pinning Spencer down * Stealing TV remotes * Throwing Cupcakes at Spencer * Giving Spencer gross drink * Whacking Spencer in the groin with a newspaper * Stealing Spencer's clothes Trivia *He and his brother, Chip, are actually both named Charles: (Chip and Chuck are both nicknames for Charles). *He was never seen in the series again after he was arrested and sent to military school. Appearances *iHurt Lewbert (first appearance) *iReunite With Missy *iTwins *iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *iBeat the Heat (Last on-screen appearance) *iBattle Chip (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Children Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Characters with siblings Category:Males